Sea shell sea shell on the sea shore
by arissaprincess321
Summary: It's valentines day and Percy isn't around to spend it with a certain daughter of Athena because he was kidnapped by a hippie bag lady. Before the SoN. -ONE-SHOT-


**Hello my readers. this is another improved one-shot that I'm sharing with you all. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

"Hey Annie, How's it going?" Said Conner suddenly beside me. I tried to ignore the fact he called me Annie.

"Yeah, you seem more deep in thought than usual." added Travis also appearing outta nowhere.

I took a deep breath and looked up from the sand castle I was currently constructing absentmindedly.

"Everything's going fine." I said without much emotion.

"You really okay?" They asked in union.

I heard real concern in their voices. I smiled a bit.

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, Piper told us to get you. There's this party courtesy of the Aphrodite Cabin. Everyone's invited to be there." Conner said.

"Yeah and it's just gonna be great!" Travis uttered a bit too enthusiastic.

I glanced at him suspicious.

He had a dreamy look in his eyes. I raised an eyebrow at Conner to explain.

"He finally asked Katie out. This is like their first date. He was no fun all morning. too busy preparing his suite instead of cooking up an awesome prank." Conner whispered sadly.

"Don't you have a date?" I asked.

Conner shook his head. "Who needs em?"

"You're just jealous." Travis said.

"Am not! I just don't have time for a relationship right now. Besides I'm actually late for a prank if you excuse me." Conner said.

He looked at his watch and counted down. "Three Two One..."

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed someone who's voice sounded alot like Drew.

"STOLLS!" She screeched.

"Gotta go!" Conner and Travis yelled as they ran away.

Drew caught site of them. She was covered in melted something that looks like chocolate but I wasn't sure.

I shook my head slowly as she tried to catch the stolls.

I looked at my sand castle, it was missing just one last accessory.

A flag maybe? no. It's all been done before. Although, a shell isn't so cliche.

I looked around a bit and found a sea shell.

A blue one shaped like a heart.

Funny _He_ gave me a seashell just like this last summer before he...

_Stop it._ I told myself.

It'll only make me feel worse, especially on this days of all days.

I looked at the little shell again. I remember the one that I got last summer mysteriously disappeared.

It couldn't be this one, right?

What are the odds that I've found this precious shell I lost last summer today, Valentines.

I studied it.

I turned it around and brushed some sand away, I made out something that was engraved, there a letter.

It couldn't be.

**W**

I took a deep breath and brushed all the sand off quickly.

**I**

**S**

**E**

**G**

**I**

**R**

**L**

"Wise girl..." I whispered, tears threatening to fall.

Since that old Seaweed Brain left, I never even once shed a tear; at least not in front of anyone.

I never showed weakness. I've kept a brave face, but I just can't do it anymore. Tears escaped my eyes.

I cried softly as I held on to that seashell.

I heard a wave crash by.

I saw the remains of my sand castle.

"It Takes everything away." I said to practically nobody.

"What belongs to the sea will always return to the sea." I turned and saw Thalia.

I hurriedly wiped my tears away. Not like it would do much.

I ran up to hug her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I knew a certain someone would be needing a friend on this crazy holiday. I asked permission from Artemis. She somewhat understood and allowed me to stay here for tonight.

I smiled weakly.

"You miss him. Don't you?" She said more of a statement than a question.

I nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll find him. And when we do I'm gonna punch him for not being here on valentines day."

"You know it isn't his fault for not being here."

"Yea but when do I ever get a chance to beat him up?"

"He has the curse of Achilles." I reminded her.

"Even better. I don't need to hold back." She smirked at me.

I couldn't resist the urge to roll my eyes.

Thalia started walking away.

"You coming or what?"

"huh?"

She sighed. "The Party?"

"Oh."

"Classic Percy response. He's rubbing off on you. You gotta be careful. I don't want you getting the Seaweed Brain syndrome. It's a terrible disease."

"Oh shut up!" I said.

"Just go, I'll be there in a minute." I added.

"Okay."

Once Thalia left. I looked straight at the sea, It helps calm me down.

It's like my little piece of Percy. I feel like I'm closer to him somehow.

I go here more often than anyone at camp to get a peace of mind.

I looked at the sea shell once more.

"Wait for me Percy, We're gonna get you back where you really belong." I said.

"I swear upon the river Styx." I added.

Thunder rumbled and the sea breeze struck me but in a comforting way.

I smiled at the sea shell and kept it in my pocket.

"Happy Valentines Seaweed Brain, I-I Love y-you." I whispered. My voice cracking in the end.

I took one more deep breath, inhaling the sea breeze and left to find Thalia.

* * *

**It made me tear up thinking how would annabeth feel to not have percy on Valentines day? What happens if Annabeth found a gift percy had given her that she thought she had lost forever?**

**Believe it or not it helps asking questions like that. It makes your stories more believable. **

**Anyways, REVIEW:)**


End file.
